Melodía para perdonar
by Dan72
Summary: Los cuatro arcángeles están en el cielo después de lo sucedido con su padre, ahora solo resta hacer las paces entre ellos. Continuación de "Como evitar el apocalipsis" (no es necesario leer la otra historia) gracias por leer.


Gabriel salió de lo que conocía era su habitación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en aquella habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde sabía que estaban el resto de sus hermanos.

—Oh—anunció Lucifer al ver a su hermano—Buenos días hermanito—

Gabriel frunció el ceño pero igualmente se acercó a la mesa, Miguel parecía estar cocinando algo mientras tarareaba algo.

—Buenos días Gabe—dijo Miguel aun centrado en sus cosas—Siéntate, tendré el desayuno en breve—

—No quiero comer, solo beberé algo y me iré—

Comenzó a caminar para tomar algún vaso mientras pensaba que beber, no le gustaba mucho el sentimiento de sus tres hermanos mirándole por lo cual se daría prisa.

—Siéntate, yo te daré algo de beber—Miguel avanzo dejando un vaso sobre la mesa

—¿Qué es eso?—

—Ambrosía—

—No me matara un café o una cerveza, Miguel—

El mayor mencionado le dio una mirada de advertencia, se pensaba lo del café pero lo de la cerveza…

—Eres algo menor para beber—

—Sí claro—dijo con sarcasmo—Miles de millones de años son pocos—

Miguel se volvió para mirar a su hermano menor, se escuchó un suspiro de Raphael.

—Siéntate—repitió por tercera vez

—Ya te dije, no quiero…—

—¡Sentado!—

Gabriel se sentó en el momento, aquel grito le había demostrado que su hermano no estaba de muy buen humor a pesar de que quería aparentar lo contrario. Miro fijamente a Miguel como si le retara con la mirada.

—Tranquilízate hermano—interrumpió Lucifer entre la lucha de miradas—Solo respira lentamente y calma ese humor—

Miguel hizo lo que Lucifer sugirió, respiro lentamente y se giró para continuar cocinando con una sonrisa. Escuchó a Miguel cantar muy bajo aquella canción que todos los que estuvieron cerca del arcángel mientras intentaba hacerte sentir mejor conocían.

 _Vamos no llores más pequeño_

 _Recuerda el lugar de donde creciste_

 _Con sombras de amor y el olvido de la muerte_

 _Un hermoso viento canta_

 _Para que no estés triste_

 _Recuerda las tormentas en el cielo_

 _Duerme en silencio a través del cantico_

 _Sueña en el tiempo que has disfrutado_

 _Que yo estaré aquí para que no sufras más_

Ninguno se atrevía a interrumpirle, los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos siempre dolían pues todos habían sido novatos a comparación de Miguel, todos se habían sentado junto al arcángel cuando estaban tristes o asustados y siempre escuchaban esa canción.

Era doloroso, no querían escucharla, recordar cuando todo era más feliz pero nadie le detenía, se sentían como si fuera imposible alguna vez detenerle con aquella canción.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero espero les guste—dijo Miguel sirviendo cuatro platos en la mesa e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los arcángeles.

Había cuatro sándwiches en la mesa, casi se diría que perfectamente servidos, los demás arcángeles sonrieron tomando sus platos y comenzando a comer. Gabriel observo la comida unos momentos antes de tomarla como sus hermanos, no quería comer realmente pero algo le comenzaba a picar en la culpa con su hermano mayor, pero seguía molesto.

—Miguel, gracias, en serio pero yo…—

—Gabriel, nuestro hermano se esforzó para hacernos algo de comer ¿Podrías no ser malagradecido?—interrumpió Raphael

Gabriel resoplo, no quería comer porque realmente no quería nada de sus hermanos, mucho menos un regaño o una discusión, solo quería ver que tenía que hacer para irse del cielo, para que su padre le permitiera retirarse.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde tienes que ir o qué tienes que hacer para no querer ni sentarte unos minutos a comer con nosotros?—pregunto Miguel seriamente—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo—

—Literalmente—comento Lucifer

—Quiero ver que quiere padre que haga para él o por el cielo—

—¿Para?—pregunto Miguel

Los tres arcángeles miraban al menor más interesados en lo que decía.

—Para irme de aquí—

Hubo silencio unos minutos, Gabriel movía sus manos algo nervioso, eso no era lo que quería, no quería volver todo incómodo para ellos.

—Gabriel ¿Por qué quieres irte?—pregunto seriamente Lucifer

—¿Acaso es un interrogatorio? Que les importa si quiero irme—respondió volteando la mirada sin querer ver a ninguno a los ojos

—¿Podrías responder?—añadió Raphael

—No—

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Lucifer

—Porque no quiero—

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?—

—¡Ya!—grito Gabriel poniéndose de pie—¡Si no quiero dar explicaciones no pueden obligarme!—

—Gabriel, siéntate—dijo Miguel tranquilamente—No te estamos obligando a nada, como tus hermanos estamos preocupados por ti, solo eso—

Gabriel se sentó sin querer alterarse más pero igual soltó una pequeña risa de sarcasmo, el mayor de los arcángeles volteo una mirada molesta hacia el menor.

—¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Miguel frunciendo el ceño

—Nada—

—¿No crees en lo que dije?—al no obtener ninguna respuesta Miguel se puso de pie golpeando la mesa—¿¡No crees que nos preocupemos!?—

—¿¡Qué te sucede Gabriel!?—añadió Lucifer al igual que Miguel golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Dejen de gritarme!—

—Pues responde—dijo Raphael mirando al menor

¿En serio? ¿Acaso todos sus hermanos mayores se habían puesto de acuerdo? No era tan difícil adivinar por qué quería irse y eso le molestaba. Se levantó de la mesa caminando hacia la puerta de salida, no respondería a aquello.

—¡Gabriel!—grito Miguel—No te atrevas a dar otro paso más—

Se quedó quieto en su lugar unos momentos y escucho el silencio del lugar, volvió a sonreír antes de dar otro paso hacia delante, sintió como una mano jalo su brazo haciéndole girar, miro a un muy molesto Miguel a los ojos.

—Me estas desafiando Gabriel y eso te puede costar muy caro…—

Subió los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, le estaba gustando hacer molestar a sus hermanos porque él estaba más molesto y por alguna retorcida razón quería que sufrieran como él.

—No me importa—respondió para sorpresa de los mayores

—¡Gabriel!—gritaron los tres arcángeles mayores

Sentía como el agarre de su hermano iba tomando fuerza, quizás no era demasiado pero le comenzaba a doler algo por lo que de un tirón se soltó.

—Déjenme en paz—hablo antes de volver a su camino hacia la salida

—Gabriel vuelve aquí—dijo el mayor de los arcángeles duramente pero el menor le ignoro—GABRIEL—

Se sintió como si el lugar temblara ante el grito de Miguel, pero Gabriel decidió dejar de lado su miedo y continuar.

—Gabriel—escuchó la voz suplicante de Lucifer—Porfavor…—

—Púdrete—

Miguel apareció al lado de Gabriel tomándolo por el brazo haciéndole mirarle de nuevo pero en cuanto Gabriel le vio le empujo, esto tomo al arcángel desprevenido e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayéndose al suelo.

Los tres arcángeles miraban al menor sorprendidos sin creer lo que acababa de hacer, ningún ángel o arcángel había sido tan estúpido para empujar a Miguel, al menos solo Lucifer lo había hecho y no le fue bien ni con Miguel ni con su padre.

Gabriel por dentro estaba entrando en pánico, no creía lo que acababa de hacer dominado por el rencor y el odio, temía en cualquier momento la furia de su hermano mayor o de su propio padre, ya había visto lo que meterse en una pelea con Miguel significaba y no quería eso.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo escuchándose el trueno, la habitación tembló un poco y antes de que se dieran cuenta el arcángel comenzó a pararse, Gabriel no se movió, aquel rayo ya demostraba lo molesto que estaba Miguel.

—Gabriel…¿Por qué quieres irte pequeño hermano?—volvió a preguntar con una voz totalmente tranquila pero algo inquietante.

Casi logro escuchar a los otros dos arcángeles suspirar aliviados de que la furia del mayor no se desatara, Gabriel estaba llegando a su límite por lo que decidió responder.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieren escuchar? ¡Todo es su culpa! ¿Y que hace papá?—

Dejo unos momentos de espacio para ver si alguno respondía pero todos le miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Papá llega solo esperando que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado!—grito apretando los puños—¡Nadie les reclamo! ¡Todos les perdonaron!—

Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mirando a sus hermanos.

—¡Sé que es egoísta pero quería que los odiaran! ¡Quería que sufrieran!—

Allí se rompió dejando las lágrimas caer, miraba a sus hermanos sorprendidos por lo que decía pero ahora no había marcha atrás.

—¡Yo me tuve que ir! ¡Estuve solo demasiado tiempo por su culpa! Yo s-solo…solo quería que todo terminara y volver a lo q-que era antes…pero paso demasiado tiempo que olvide lo que era tener hermanos y ahora ustedes vuelven esperando…como esperando que les perdonara como si solo hubieran roto mi juguete favorito…no quiero estar con ustedes—

Limpió sus lágrimas intentando recuperar algo de dignidad, miro por última vez a sus hermanos que aún le miraban sorprendidos.

—Así que me iré, no me busquen—

Se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar sin que nadie se lo impidiera, en el fondo quería que alguno le detuviera, que le dijera que se quedara pero también sabía que no lo harían.

Caminaba por el jardín, necesitaba calmarse antes de ir con su padre y no había mejor lugar que el jardín prohibido donde sabía que nadie le vería, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo sin parar y parecía no poder detenerlas, cayo sentado bajo un árbol mirando hacia las nubes que cubrían lo que era el fondo de un precipicio.

Escuchó el aleteo de las alas pero las ignoro, sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su derecha y luego otro a su izquierda pero igualmente no volteo.

—Vamos deja de llorar—escuchó la voz de Miguel a su izquierda

—Le diremos a papá que te de otro juguete—bromeo Lucifer a su derecha

—Solo queremos disculparnos—escucho a Raphael al lado de Miguel—No queremos pelear—

—Pero sabemos que las disculpas no serán suficientes así que ¿Qué quieres para que te quedes?—ofreció Lucifer rodeando con un brazo los hombros de Gabriel

Gabriel lo pensó unos momentos, no quería realmente mucho pero si era para una disculpa quizás podría aprovecharse un poco, después de todo no sabía a qué lugar ir que no fuera la tierra ya que su padre le había prohibido los universos alternos por un par de siglos por los desastres que había causado.

—Gabriel…en serio lo lamento, no sé qué puedo hacer para demostrarte cuanto lo siento, pero soy un terrible hermano mayor—continuo Miguel—Lo intente todo, quiero mejorar, ser el de antes pero no sé qué hacer para que puedan perdonarme, debería ser un mejor hermano pero en lugar de demostrarles con el ejemplo fui el que decidió continuar con el rencor y la guerra, haciéndote huir, encerrando a todos y…—

—Vamos Mikey—interrumpió Gabriel sabiendo de la culpa que debía de sentir Miguel decidió ayudarle un poco volviendo a nombrarlo por el apodo que desde que tenía memoria le decía

Miguel le miro sorprendido de aquel apodo, no le había extrañado que su hermanito menor le llamara de una manera fría pero realmente extrañaba aquel sobrenombre.

—No vayas a llorar tú también que sería para tomar una foto—sonrió como todos le conocían—Solo prométeme que no le dirás a papá de nuestra pelea y de que te empuje y prometo intentarlo de nuevo, no me haría daño perdonar, además quisiera que me dejaras beber algo de café o una cerveza cuando quisiera…—

El arcángel mayor sonrió a su hermano, le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa.

—Si con eso obtengo una oportunidad dalo por hecho—

—Y tranquilo, si papá pregunta del relámpago le diré que yo y Mikey nos peleamos—comento Lucifer

—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que papá dijo que haría si tú y Miguel volvían a pelearse?—pregunto Raphael

Ambos mayores hicieron una mueca ante la idea obteniendo una pequeña risa de Gabriel.

—Mejor convenceré a Remiel de que diga que practicaba los truenos—Raphael suspiro—Se convencer a un novato, no se preocupen—

—Gracias Raph—dijo Lucifer

—Gracias hermanos—comento Gabriel—realmente los extrañaba—

—Dile a Mikey que vuelva a cantar esa canción, me gustaría volver a oírla ahora que estamos como antes sentados en el jardín prohibido—pidió Lucifer mirando a Gabriel—Antes de que papá se dé cuenta que todo está tranquilo y venga a gritarnos lo peligroso que es este lugar—

Obtuvo una pequeña risa de los demás arcángeles.

—Aun cuando tú eres el que mejor canta y aun cuando te sabes de memoria la canción siempre quieres que yo cante la canción—se quejó Miguel con una sonrisa

—Rápido hazlo, que no tardaremos en tener a papá gritándonos y regañándonos como si fuéramos niños traviesos entrando a un lugar prohibido—reclamo Lucifer

—No importa que tan mayores seamos ni las luchas o peligros que tomemos, papá siempre nos vera como los novatos que se caerán por estar corriendo e irán a él con una rodilla raspada—comento Raphael suspirando

—Lo hare, pero solo la cantare una vez así que ninguno me interrumpa—anunció Miguel antes de tomar algo de aire.

* * *

 **Por si alguno quiere saber el tono de la canción de Miguel pueden buscarlo como 'kalafina gloria piano' o solo pueden pensarlo como más gusten, la letra la hice yo espero les guste.**


End file.
